


Marked Man

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry's thoughts after the loss at the Department of Mysteries in his fifth year.





	Marked Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Yet another response from the prompt "Grass".

* * *

" _He walked away a short way around the lake, sat down on its bank, sheltered from the gaze of passersby behind a tangle of shrubs, and stared out over the gleaming water, thinking..._ "  
-p. 855, Chapter 38, OotP

Five days had already passed. Five days since we've stormed to the Department of Mysteries... five days since I thought I have brought my friends to their deaths... five days since I came face to face with Voldemort yet again... five days since I've heard the prophecy for myself... five days since... well... since my godfather died.

Thoughts are going through my mind for the last five days. I got really scared when I thought Hermione died because of Dolohov's spell. If ever our paths should cross in the future, I'm not sure what curse I'd shoot at his direction, that is, if Ron didn't finish him yet. And Ron... oh Merlin... I would never know what those horrible scars would do to him. He shrugs it off everytime I ask him how he feels, always says it's nothing and don't worry. And I knew he's not telling me everything.

And now this prophecy Dumbledore told me about. I still can't grasp it. Will I be a match to the most evil wizard there is? I know I haven't learned enough. My skills cannot be compared with Voldemort. But Dumbledore said that I have so much love in me that an evil soul such as his cannot stand to possess me. Would that be enough? Is it really my destiny to be killed or kill? Why did he mark me, of all the wizards in the world?

Will I blame myself that I led my godfather to his death? I haven't even properly said goodbye last Christmas. I have known him for barely two years of my life. He was the closest thing that could come as a parent to me. And now he's gone. What hurts me the most was that he died without proving to the damn Ministry that he was innocent after all. That he was wrongfully accused. He got an unfair life. Which makes me think that somehow, we are alike...

_"The sun had fallen before he realized that he was cold. He got up and returned to the castle, wiping his face on his sleeve as he went."_  
-p. 856, Chapter 38, OotP  



End file.
